Magic At 11:11
by Snow Whitex Prince Charming
Summary: I made a wish and this happened...
1. Welcome to Storybrooke

_**AN: This is a dream come true if only it would happen...**_

* * *

"Tara it's just a TV show shut up already!" my twin sister Taylor yelled from the kitchen at 8:01 on a Sunday night as I babbled about my favorite TV show _Once Upon A Time._

"It's not just a show to me, it's happy ending because believing in even the possibility of a happy ending is a very powerful thing." I said

"Oh my God will you quit it!" Tay yelled shoving a fresh Poppy seed muffin my way, this was our Sunday night ritual Taylor would watch half the show before getting fed up with my crying and theories and screaming, and constant talk about kicking Regina's ass, and going to bake something always vowing to watch it later (When she does though I have no idea.) then yelling at me about my babbling as it ends and shoving a fresh baked good at me always saying

"You get _way _to invested in that show."

"Not my fault I'm invested in Mary Margaret's future." I shot back this week as I ate the muffin,

"Oh my God!" Taylor cried after my muffin I went to work on my latest OUAT fan fiction and when the computer shut off at eleven (after e-mailing my progress to myself) I grabbed my Kindle Fire (So I could work after hours and pretended to go to sleep when the clock hit 11:11 and everyone was in bed I made a wish _I wish __Once Upon A Time__ was real._ I repeated the mantra over and over in my head until it turned 11: 12 Just then there was a flash of brilliant blue light and I found myself standing on the edge of the road in my nightgown (Thank God summer was coming on making it warm at night.) next to a sign that read _**Welcome to Storybrooke.**_

* * *

_**AN2: Please review it get's longer I promise!**_


	2. First day

_**AN: for refrence we're like a day before The Heart Is A Lonely Hunter if that sound weird... you'll see why in the next few chapters!**_

* * *

I stood by the sign for a moment absorbing what had happened, I was standing on the edge of Storybrooke, Maine in my nightgown with no cell phone and no out going or in coming traffic I decided my best shot was to find the Troll Bridge and follow the road to town from there. So I entered the forest it must've been late I doubted I'd get help. That night I blushed at the thought of approaching a good Samaritan of Storybrooke in my nightgown but I didn't have much choice when I reached the road to Storybrooke I was tired but I had to get to town before I could rest, so I walked the sky was lightening when I arrived at the top of the hill over looking Storybrooke

"Now what?" I muttered there was still no traffic to speak of. I sighed if I had a cell phone I'd call the police and Emma or Graham (was Graham still alive? What point of the show was I in?) Would come and get me end of chapter one. But I have no phone so I started walking I got as far as Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop before encountering another soul; unfortunately that soul was Mr. Gold.

"Soulless freak" I muttered sneaking past unseen

The next soul was Snow White A.K.A Mary Margaret Blanchard.

"Oh my!" She cried when she saw me I felt the blood rush to my face

"Are you alright?" Mary Margaret asked me I couldn't speak all I could do was nod dumbly

"Lets get you to the hospital just in case." Mary Margaret said taking off her coat and wrapping it around my shoulders.

* * *

When we arrived at the hospital I filled out some paperwork and a female nurse took me back into an examination room while Mary Margaret called the sheriff (cough, cough Emma cough, cough) when I was deemed healthy Mother Superior (oh my God the Blue Fairy!) Handed me some clothes from the mission and Emma came in to talk.

"Hi I'm Emma what's your name?" She asked sitting in a chair across from me

"Tara Aldrich" I said

"How old are you Tara?"

"Almost fifteen."

"Is there anyone we could call to come get you?" Emma asked

"No" I lied I had to stay here.

"How'd you get here Tara?" Emma asked I sighed

"I don't know." Emma eyed me suspiciously

"You got to believe me my dad was a cop!" I cried Emma nodded

"Alright, come with me we'll speak to Sheriff Graham find a place for you to stay" Graham was alive! Yes! Maybe I could save him!

* * *

_**AN2: Please review you'd make my day if you do!**_


	3. A place to stay

_**AN: trust me it gets better from here**_

* * *

Graham was so nice I genuinely liked him,

"Now, where will you stay?" Graham wondered aloud

"I'll take her" we all turned to see David Nolan standing there

"Mr. Nolan, don't you want to talk to your wife about this?" Emma asked

"We have the room it would be no trouble." David smiled just then Henry burst in

"Emma!"

"Kid what are you doing here?" Emma cried

"I heard about the stranger! Is this her?" Henry asked eyeing me suspiciously

"Hi I'm Tara" I smiled

"Henry" I spotted the book tucked under his arm

"Nice book" I said

"Thanks" Henry said warily clutching the book to his chest

"Kid where is your mom?" Emma asked

"Counsel meeting" Henry said God I love this kid!

"We should get home," David said

"Nice meeting you all!" I called as I followed David to his truck.

* * *

_**AN2: Please review I know it's short but big things happening next chapter!**_


	4. The Heart is a Lonely Hunter

_**AN: trust me it gets WAY better from here**_

* * *

"Thank you Mr. And Mrs. Nolan for taking me in" I said over dinner with the Nolan's (Oh my god I'm having dinner with the Nolan's!)

"Honey please, call us Kathryn and David!" Kathryn laughed as she collected our plates

"Oh I can do that!" I protested

"Nonsense, I'll do the dishes and you and David can go into the den and watch T.V." Kathryn beamed just then there was a knock at the door

"I'll get it!" David said awkwardly going to get the door he returned with the one. The only, Regina Mills mayor of Storybrooke and my heart stopped dead in my chest.

"Kathryn I got your text what's going on?" Regina asked _no hello? Well aren't you a nice person? _I thought sarcastically

"Regina, this is Tara she'll be staying with us," Kathryn said introducing me

"Hello I'm Regina Mills, Mayor of Storybrooke" Regina um I think smiled at me?

"Nice to meet you" I lied

"I assume you'll be attending school here?" Regina said

"Um… yeah I guess…"

"We're getting her registered tomorrow," Kathryn said smiling

"Well welcome to Storybrooke Tara" Regina um… "Smiled."

* * *

The next day Kathryn took me to the high school to enroll everywhere I went it was

"Welcome to Storybrooke!" and smiles after registration (I started the next week) me and Kathryn returned home

"May I go for a walk?" I asked

"Sure, just be back by dark!" Kathryn smiled

"Thank you!" I called grabbing my jacket and racing outside, I arrived the Mayor's house as Graham was walking out

"Sheriff Graham!"

"Hey Tara, you settling in ok?" Graham smiled he looked like hell

"I'm fine, the Nolan's are nice… I know where your heart is."

"You do?"

"Yeah! Follow me!" Graham and me ran off to the cemetery Emma can take a backseat this time I'm saving Graham! We found the tomb were Regina kept the hearts locked until Graham broke in we searched the tomb but I couldn't remember the way in.

"UGH! HOW DOES SHE GET DOWN THERE!" I cried suddenly Graham collapsed

"Sheriff Graham! Graham!" I yelled shaking suddenly the floor nearby started to open I ran and hid behind the coffin thing as Regina stepped out she kicked Graham's lifeless body then whipped out her phone

"Ms. Swan come quickly, you're partner is _dead._" And with that left

"Graham! Graham wake up!" I hissed shaking him he remained still

"No! Graham no!" I started to sob suddenly the doors to the tomb opened Emma stood in the doorway

"Tara?"

"Emma! Help please!" I sobbed Emma knelt by Graham's side and started to do compressions

"C'mon Graham, c'mon! Your stronger than this wake up!" Emma said after a few minutes Emma gave up

"No! It wasn't supposed to work this way!" I cried Emma called the corner to come pick up the body as tears streamed down her face, then she called Kathryn and after the corner took Graham away she took me back to the station.

* * *

"Hey kiddo want some hot chocolate?" Emma asked as we waited for Kathryn to come pick me up

"With cinnamon?" I asked

"You got it!" Emma said once she handed me my drink she sat across from me

"Did you know Sheriff Graham?" Emma asked gently _lie, lie, LIE! _My subconscious screamed

"H- He was my uncle" I whimpered

"But when I asked if I could call anyone to come pick you up you said no" Emma said

"He and my dad weren't talking" I lied Emma nodded understandingly

"Bad blood?"

"Yep"

"Well I'm sorry for your loss" Emma said as Kathryn burst in

"Tara?" Kathryn cried before hugging me

"Honey are you ok?" she asked

"Mrs. Nolan may I have a word?" Emma asked

"Of coarse" Kathryn said following Emma away.

* * *

That night dinner was quiet Kathryn and David had been filled in on my "Situation" and were respecting my space. But I didn't want space, I wanted to talk but couldn't find the nerve to say so

"Do you want me to do the dishes?" I asked after we finished eating

"That can wait a minute" Kathryn said

"We have something to ask you." David said that got my attention

"I know you've only been here a little while but… do you like it here?" Kathryn asked

"Yes, you're nice why wouldn't I?" I asked

"Well we've talked it over" Kathryn said looking at David with a smile

"Tara, do you want to be a Nolan?" David asked I tried processing what they'd asked me

"You- you want to _adopt _me?"

"Only if you'll have us" David said I thought a moment I might never see my family again and that saddened me but this was a way to secure a place in this town so Regina couldn't get rid of me, a way to help Emma believe, a way to avenge Graham's death…

"Yes" I said

"I want to be a Nolan."

* * *

_**AN2: Please review Next chapters gonna be fun to write! (My apologies for um... not... um fixing the Graham... situation.)**_


	5. Dissing Regina

The next day we all went down to the lawyer's office and the Nolan's filed for custody of me, on the way out we ran into Regina.

"Hello Madam Mayor" I said

"Tara I heard about your uncle's passing, I'm sorry for your loss" Regina said _I'm sure you are bitch you killed him!_ I thought

"Thank you Madam Mayor but thankfully I won't be alone, Mr. And Mrs. Nolan are going to adopt me" I said smiling

"I see, Kathryn a word please?" Kathryn followed Regina some feet away the two women started speaking in hushed tones

"This isn't good" I said

"How can you tell?" David asked

"Look at Regina's body langue, closed off, defensive she's not happy with this" I said David looked impressed

"My dad was a cop" I explained finally Kathryn walked away from Regina and we went home.

* * *

Around four o'clock I went for another walk this time I stopped by Henry's school just as they let out for the day

"Hey Henry!" I called

"Tara hi what's up?" Henry asked

"I know about the curse and I believe you" I said

"You do?"

"Yep! I can prove it to you"

"How?" Henry asked

"Emma is the daughter of Snow White and Prince James" I said Henry gawked

"Told ya" just then Regina arrived

"Tara, what a nice surprise! What are you doing here?" Regina asked "smiling" again

"I came to see Henry but while I'm here may I have a word with you Madam Mayor?"

"Certainly, Henry wait in the car" while Henry went off to the car me and Regina talked

"I'm sorry Madam Mayor I know you're very busy but you just remind me so much of my mother" I said with a fake smile

"Well aren't you sweet" Regina said "smiling"

"Oh trust me that wasn't a compliment, my mother was a horrible woman, a dream crusher, a _happy-ending stealer"_

"Excuse me?"

"You see, you're just like my mother, you want control and when you lose control you go crazy, well I'm here to tell you Madam Mayor that the only way either of you can shut me up is to kill me."

"I don't know what you're talking about" Regina said

"Oh I think you do _your Majesty_, but unlike Graham you don't have my heart." I said before walking away

"Oh and by the way good will win!" I called before running all the way home.

* * *

_**AN: The chapter was SO much fun! please Review!**_


	6. Desprate Souls

"YOU SAID WHAT!" Henry cried after almost spit taking when I told him what I said to Regina the next day at Granny's diner.

"You heard me"

"Are you crazy?"

"Dude I've been through my version of the evil queen trust me I know what I'm doing"

"What do you mean your version?" Henry asked I sighed

"I was five when my parents got divorced, I don't know what her problem was but my mom was exactly like yours controlling, mean, she couldn't let me be happy she used me to get pity told people I was sick, and when I was proven healthy she lost it. I used to make up theories I was adopted, my dad cheated on her, hell I even convinced my friend I was Snow White and my mom was my Stepmother out to ruin my life and keep me and Prince Charming apart. Anything to not make me hers."

"And what happened?"

"One night I made a wish and this happened, and now the Nolan's are adopting me and… I'm here to help Henry let me help." Just then Emma came in

"I brought you something" she said setting an all too familiar walkie-talkie in front of Henry

"I thought we could use them for Operation Cobra" Emma smiled

"Thanks" Henry muttered

"C'mon" Emma said nudging his shoulder

"What's up?" Henry hesitated

"I think we should stop Cobra stuff for a while" He said

"We can't!" I cried Emma shot me a look

"You don't play with the cruse look what happened to Graham" Henry said

"But all those things I said to Regina!"

"Were stupid, you could have got yourself killed!" Henry said

"One problem she doesn't have my heart locked in a box, and any other method would leave a trail for Emma to follow!" I argued

"She could make it so the Nolan's can't adopt you! Then what? She'd run you out of town!" Henry cried I sat back I hadn't thought of that.

"Me and my big fat mouth" I groaned

"Henry I told you they did an autopsy, it was totally natural causes" Emma said

"Ok whatever, you don't believe good, keep you from messing with it and getting killed."

"You're worried about me" Emma said

"She killed Graham because he was good, and your good." Henry said

"Henry-"

"Good loses, good always loses because good has to play fair! Evil doesn't, she's evil this is probably best." Henry concluded

"I don't want to upset her anymore." Henry handed Emma the talkie paid for his drink and left, I sighed

"I'm an idiot" I said

"The Nolan's are adopting you?" Emma asked

"Yep, and I just screwed it up."

* * *

_**AN: The chapter was a little hard to right but I think I voice what we all screamed at the TV when it aired Please review!**_


	7. 7:15 AM

A week passed and a routine fell into place, every morning David would get up early and get breakfast for us a Granny's before driving me to school. One morning I insisted I go along with him, when we arrived at Granny's it was 7: 15 and there Mary Margaret sat "reading" a book

"One cream and sugar, one black, and one hot chocolate with cinnamon and extra whipped cream" Ruby said placing our orders on the counter

"Thanks Ruby!" I beamed as David paid I took a large sip of my hot chocolate giving myself a whipped cream mustache in the process, David laughed when he saw me

"Come here" he said grabbing a napkin and wiping the whipped cream off my face,

"Thanks Dad" I giggled David stared at me

"Oh my God! I am _so _sorry!" I said once I realized what I'd called him

"No, it's ok you can call me Dad if you want it just surprised me that's all." David said I smiled

"I'd like that" as we turned to leave David spotted Mary Margaret

"Good morning" David said Mary Margaret looked up "surprised"

"Morning!" she greeted I rolled my eyes she wasn't fooling anyone, there was a pregnant pause _good God say something! _I thought

"I- I should go I need to get Tara to school and then I have work." David said

"The animal shelter right?" Mary Margaret asked brightly I rolled my eyes again

"How's that going?"

"Well the apes haven't taken over"

"Yet!" David laughed

"Not on my watch" Mary Margaret laughed and I rolled my eyes another pregnant pause and then we left

"Oh my God! You and Ms. Blanchard!" I cried as we walked to the car

"What? No!" David said

"You were flirting, badly but still flirting!" I said

"I was not, there is absolutely nothing, read my lips NO- THING going on between Ms. Blanchard and I."

"Whatever." I said

"And don't think I didn't see rolling your eyes young lady!" David said as he drove me to school.

* * *

After school I stopped by the animal shelter and waited for David to get off work.

"You know if you got your permit you wouldn't have to sit around here after school." David teased me as I stared at a math problem dumbfounded

"I like hanging out here and can you help me with this problem?" I asked

"Sure what is it?" David asked looking over my shoulder

"2x - 4 = 10 what does x equal?" David thought a moment

"Ok, just isolate the x by putting four on both sides and subtracting." David said

"Thanks!" Just then Mary Margaret came in with a dove

"Oh my God! Is it ok?" I asked

"I found her in a trap" Mary Margaret said

"Lets get her checked out" David said

"Can I help?"

"No you do your homework" David said

"But Dad!"

"Homework" I sighed defeated after the vet had looked the bird over her told Mary Margaret the bird need to be reunited with her flock

"I'll come help," David said

"No I got it" Mary said

"Mary a storms coming in, your crazy if you think I'm going to let you do this alone." David argued

"David, I can do this." Mary Margaret said before leaving

"I got it! X equals three!" I cried David shot me a look

"What?"

"I'm going after her." David said

"I'm coming too!" I said

"No, you stay here" David said grabbing his coat and running out to the truck.

"Like hell I'm going to let you have all the fun! I said packing me things, Jumping on my bike and riding after him.

* * *

When I arrived at the cabin it was raining hard Mary and David were already inside and David was building a fire.

"Ok, let's get you dry" I heard David say to Mary (The guy freaking kicked the door down it wasn't hard to hear) just as he turned to get a blanket he saw me in the window

"What the hell?" He opened the door and pulled me inside

"Tara I told you to stay at the shelter!" David cried

"What and let you have all the fun?" I laughed David didn't laugh, uh-oh.

"You are in so much trouble young lady you understand me?" David said sitting me close to the fire and wrapping the blanket around Mary Margaret

"Are you sure it's ok for us to be in here?" Mary asked

"Well your roommates with the Sheriff so, I doubt she'll arrest us for breaking and entering. Here" David said Mary shrugged him off

"I'm trying to help" David said

"What's going on with you today?"

"What's going on? What's going on is I still have feelings for you"

"What?"

"Why do you think I go to Granny's every morning at seven fifteen?" Mary asked

"To see you, I don't know why because it just makes me miserable because every time I see you it just reminds me that you chose Kathryn instead of me. And that's why I didn't want you to come to the woods with me, just being around you is too… it's too painful." David laughed

"You think this is funny?" Mary demanded

"No" David said

"No it's just the reason I go to Granny's every morning at seven fifteen… is to see you." Mary stared at David who leaned down and kissed her… Almost.

"YES!" I cried as their lips almost touched Mary jerked away and David turned to me

"You, quiet you're still in trouble!" David said sternly I groaned then David lectured me about how I disobeyed him and how I could have gotten myself killed. And grounded me for the week. _Me and my big fat mouth_ I thought.

* * *

After the rain stopped we released the dove and Mary Margaret told David they had to forget about each other Later that week on Saturday I went to Granny's with David (he was keeping me on a short leash because I was still grounded) at 7:45 as we entered David froze in the doorway at the sight of Mary Margaret. They stared at each other for a long moment before David dragged me from the diner Mary followed

"What are you doing?" Mary asked

"It's seven forty-five!" David cried

"I know" Mary said

"Well I'm trying not to see you" David said

"Well I'm trying not to see _you_!" Mary said

"Well how do we stop seeing each other?" David asked

"Apparently we can't" Mary said

"This is a problem"

"Yes" they stared at each other for a moment

"Oh for Pete's sake kiss her already!" I cried David let go of my arm and did just that. And as he did I saw Regina watching us making sure no one was watching I flipped her off.

* * *

_**AN: There a nice LONG chapter for you guys, I like this one it was one of my best! and yes I totally would flip Regina off! Please review!**_


	8. Fruit of the Poisionus Tree

One day after school I met Emma and Henry at Henry's castle... or what was left of it, the storm had reduced the once symbolic structure to rubble. I stood gaping at the debris

"I think it's still here!" Henry cried

"What are you looking for?" Emma asked

"My book!" Henry said digging through the sand

"Why did you burry it here?" Emma asked frowning

"So Regina doesn't find it," I said

"Exactly!" Henry smiled at me

"Hiding it under your mattress wasn't good enough?" Emma asked

"That's the first place the Evil Queen would look" Henry said as he uncovered a metal box

"How about leaving it with me?" Emma asked

"That's the second place," I said as Henry lifted the lid to the box to reveal the book safely inside

"It's still here," Henry sounded relieved

"Your mom doesn't know about the castle?" Emma asked

"No way! This is our secret" Henry said smiling at Emma and me

"The three of us." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Regina's car roll up.

"Oh for all that is holy!" I groaned

"Henry come on we're going home" Regina said Henry obediently got into the car. As Regina turned to Emma and I,

"This place will be gone by the end of the week," Regina said surveying the damage

"Under what grounds?" I demanded Regina glared at me but I held my ground.

"A safety hazard" I snorted

"Safety hazard my ass! You just can't stand it when Henry is happy can you?" I said advancing on Regina

"If I were you _Miss Aldrich_ I'd watch your tongue in front of your elders." Regina snarled before getting in her car and driving away.

"You really got to stop doing that," Emma said

"Sorry, impulse." I muttered

"What is your deal with her anyway?" Emma asked

"I know her type," I said stuffing my hands in the pockets of my gray hoodie

"I- I got to go." I said rushing away way as I hurried through town trying to resist the urge to cry I kept my head down. Unfortunately that caused me to run into someone

"Whoa! Easy little lady!" They said steadying me I looked up at the speaker and gasped

"_August_?"

* * *

"I'm sorry do I know you?" The mysterious author asked his blue eyes sparkling with confusion.  
"Oh! Um... no you don't but I know you!" I said August frowned clearly lost  
"You're here to help Emma? So am I" August nodded understanding me  
"Are you from there?" He whispered  
"I wish, but that's beside the point we need to team up because right now we are all in a precarious place" I said  
"How so?"  
"Work on breaking the curse has stopped we need to get it going again and the only way to do that is for you to return the book" I said just then I heard it  
"Tara!"  
"Crap!" I hissed  
"You're Prince Charming's kid?" August asked  
"Kinda..."  
"Tara!"  
"I'm coming! Bye August!" I said before racing across the street only for David to latch on to my arm and drag you into Granny's

"Who was that man you were talking too?"

"A friend" David frowned at me

"Dad you got to trust me, I deserve at least that much!" tears started to fill my eyes

"You're right" David said handing me a manila envelope

"You deserve that much" with shaking hands I opened the envelope my new birth certificate was inside

**_Tara Renée Aldrich-Nolan_**

**_Was born to: Kathryn Nolan and David Nolan_**

**_On: October 29th1997_**

**_At: 7:49 in the evening_**

**_At Mercy Hospital, Des Moines IA_**

**_1lb 14oz_**

**_Measuring: 22 in_**

**_Mother: Kathryn Nolan Father: David Nolan_**

"Oh my God" I whispered

"I know we didn't talk about it much but you said you wanted to hyphenate your name so…"

"I- I don't believe it!" I said

"Kathryn's waiting for us at home" David said I nodded and with his arm around my shoulders David took me home.

* * *

A week later Henry, Emma and me watched as Regina destroyed the castle. Henry was distressed to learn that his fairy tale book is gone. Emma finally couldn't take it anymore and confronted Regina about destroying "the thing he loves" and Regina told Emma to back off. As Regina left Emma pulled out her phone,

"Who are you calling?" I asked though I already knew

"Sidney Glass." Emma said

"Emma no!" I cried

"What?"

"Sidney is lying to you!" I cried

"Why would he lie?" Emma asked

"Because he's under Regina's thumb! He's in love with her he helped kill your Grandfather!"

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked

"The curse!" I cried

"You actually believe that stuff?"

"Yes!" I wanted to shake Emma into believing but Kathryn pulled up

"Tara! Come on Hon time to go!"

"Coming!" I called

"It's real Emma time to embrace your destiny," I said before getting in the car. That night I lay in bed thinking _how could I get Emma to believe?_

* * *

_**AN: There a nice LONG chapter for you guys, but I won't lie it kinda sucked Please review!**_


	9. Skin Deep

I watched almost frozen as Mr. French, the florist, got his truck reposed by Mr. Gold It was only a few days till Valentine's Day, and I knew he'd lose a substantial profit without the truck. I had to do something,

"Hey! Mr. Gold" I yelled making my way over to him Gold looked up distracted from his conversation with Mr. French

"Let him keep the truck, I'm sure this week's profit will bring in enough if not more than enough to make up for the missed payment." I said Mr. Gold laughed

"With all do respect Ms. Nolan I don't think you know much about business"

"No, but I know about fairness, and from someone who's grown up with a lack of it I'd say every good business man should be fair." I said

"Well, than I'm a horrible business man" Gold said driving off with the truck and the unsold stock. I sighed

"Thank you miss but I believe you just signed your own death sentence." Mr. French said

"My father would never allow it, but thank you sir for your concern." I said

"And believe me everything will turn out fine" I said smiling at him encouragingly before heading off to Granny's Diner.

* * *

At Granny's Diner, Mary Margaret and David were reading the same book at different tables, and insisting to Ruby that they were not "there together."

"Who do you think you're fooling?" I asked David sipping my hot chocolate and cinnamon

"You shush" David said before returning to his book Anna Kara Nina (ironic because the book is about a woman loved by two men, open your eyes Dad!) I rolled my eyes

"I saw that"

"You were suppose to." Just then Emma arrived and shortly after, so did Ashley, complaining to Ruby that she and her boyfriend haven't had a chance to actually get married since their baby was born. Ruby came over to refill our cups, and suggested a girls' night out for the four of them.

"I think that's a great idea!" I said David shot me a strange look

"You're fourteen," he said

"What? Does that mean I can't have an opinion?" I replied David rolled his eyes

"I saw that"

"_You were suppose to_" David threw back at me Emma bowed out, but urged the others to go without her. Just then, Emma received a text from the station and left. My stomach dropped I knew what was coming Mr. Gold's house had been robbed and the man I just tried to help was in grave danger.

My nerves had not quieted by the time David had taken me to the convince store to get valentines for Kathryn and Mary

"Dad" I said handing him the iconic card that read 'You Are My Happily Ever After'

"Nice!" David smiled at me

"Love, such a delicate flame and once it's gone it's gone forever." I stiffened at the sound of Mr. Gold's voice

"Mr. Gold" I greeted noting the ductape and rope he carried

"Ms. Nolan, a pleasure as always" Mr. Gold said I felt David hug me closer to him protectively

"Do you still believe in fairness Ms. Nolan?" Gold asked

"Of coarse" I said

"What about justice Ms. Nolan do you believe in _justice_?" Mr. Gold sneered

"You mean the justice Sheriff Swan brings to town? The kind my birth father brought to the state of Iowa for twenty-four years? Yes I believe in that kind of justice Mr. Gold." I replied

"There is a reason we have laws Mr. Gold even you must obey," I said Mr. Gold nodded

"Thank you Ms. Nolan, have a nice day Ms. Nolan, Mr. Nolan." Mr. Gold said leaving, me and David quickly made our purchases and went home while David was getting ready to go out to "meet" Mary I slipped the yellow envelop that held Kathryn's card and hid it in a drawer in the kitchen there was no way I was going to let him screw this up!

"Well I'm off, be good" David said kissing my forehead. The minute David was gone I scribbled out a note to Kathryn that read:

_Going to spend the night at a friend's see you tomorrow!_

_Love,_

_Tara_

Leaving it where I knew Kathryn would see it I hopped on my bike and high tailed it to the sheriff's station as fast as I could go

"Sheriff Swan, Sheriff Swan, SHERIFF SWAN!" I screamed running into the station

"Whoa! Slow your roll what's going on?" Emma asked

"Mr.- Mr.- Mr. Gold is beating the crap out of Mr. French in his cabin in the woods!" I panted

"What?" Emma jumped up hand flying to her gun.

"I can lead you there!"

"No, your parents would flip you go home" Emma said grabbing her keys

"No way!"

"Yes way! I'm not letting a fourteen year old kid walk onto a crime scene like John Wayne!" Emma cried

"What part of I'm here to help don't you guys get?" I mumbled

"What was that?" Emma asked

"Nothing! Good night sheriff" I said hurrying out of the station and over to Granny's B&B

"August!" I yelled banging on door number two

"Hey kid what's up?" August asked smiling when he answered the door

"Is it ready?" I asked

"Almost come see" August said allowing me inside the book lay in pieces all around the room but I trusted August completely

"Wonderful!" I cried August smiled

"I just hope this works…" August said stitching the binding together

"Ok, at least tell me who are you?" I asked August smiled

"You, _little Princess _will just have too wait like _everyone else._"

* * *

_**AN: There a nice LONG chapter for you guys, Please review!**_


	10. What Happened to Fredrick

The next night we where all sitting down to dinner,

"The chicken is delisious" David said awkwardly Kathryn put her napkin aside,

"I applied to law school" she said

"That's great! Why didn't you say anything?" David asked

"Because I didn't think I'd get in, but I was accepted" She said handing David a letter

"It's in… Boston." My heart stopped

I figured we could use a fresh start; instead of worrying about old memories, they could create new ones... as a family" Kathryn said smiling at me

"I need to take a walk, clear my head." David said leaving, leaving out the fact that he is taking this walk with Mary Margaret.

"We can't go!" I cried as soon as David was gone

"I've just got use to it here! I have school! I've made friends!"

"I know honey, but this will be good for us, you can start at a knew school make knew friends you'll like Boston" Kathryn said

"Please, don't make us go!" I said tears slipping down my cheeks

"Tara-"

"Please! I like it here!" Tears poured down my face before I ran back to my room and slamming the door behind me. When David got home I could here him and kathryn talking

"I can't go to Boston with you" David said

"Can't or won't?"

"I'm sorry but I don't connect with you" as he broke up with Kathryn I started to sob my knew family was falling apart and it hurt like hell.

* * *

At school I was misreble I was called into guidence counselers office twice although I wouldn't tell them anyting, I stopped by the elementry school for lunch with Henry and as I headed back to the highschool Kathryn came in so angry she ran into the Gym teacher without apalogizing

"Kathryn" Mary Margaret gasped

"I'm- I'm sorry" Kathryn slapped Mary Margaret and the hall went silent.

"Mom!" I cried

"Screw you you're sorry"

"I understand you're upset you have every right to be." Mary said

"Thank you for that insight" I pulled on Kathryn's hand trying to pull her away before things got ugly but she shook me off.

"Can we talk somewhere private?" Mary asked

"Private! Why do you get any consideration at all you've show none for me!" Kathryn cried

"Mom! Listen to me!" I begged though I went on ignored

"Either of you all you did was lie!"

"We should have talked to you sooner but we've been completely honest, we didn't lie" Mary said

"Didn't lie? You snuck around, you broke up my marriage with a pack of lies! What are you taking my daughter from me too?" Kathryn cried gesturing towards me

"Mom! Just stop already Ms. Blanchard and Dad belong together!" Kathryn turned on me

"And you, why are you here?"

"I- I had lunch… with a friend…" I stammered

"A _friend_? Tara when you said you had friends here I thought you ment people your own age!" Kathryn yelled

"The kids at the high school don't like me I'm friends with Henry Mills, and Sheriff Swan, and Ms. Blanchard, and Mr. Booth" I said

"Who?"

"The writer" I said

"I've always wanted to get published Mr. Booth's teaching me the tricks of the trade" Kathryn sighed shaking her head before turning back to Mary Margaret

"Just stay away from my family" She said grabbing my arm

"And you, are coming home with me"

"I have school!" I cried

"You're getting out early" Kathryn said dragging me away.

* * *

Later, I was finally allowed out of the house I ran to find Mary Margaret I found her being dissed by Granny of all people,

"Ms. Blanchard, Ms. Blanchard!" I cried running over to her

"Tara I don't think we ought to be seen together" Mary said

"Like I told my mom, you're my friend heck! You're my family and family doesn't abandon family!" I said Mary smiled

"Thank you, but I'm afraid we can't be friends"

"Why not?"

"I've ruined your family, you should hate me!" Mary said

"I only hate Regina and my birth mother I don't hate you!" I sobbed Mary shook her head and walked away

"You should go to Boston with your mother, it'd be good for you." Mary said before disappearing leaving me alone in tears.

That night Kathryn's car was gone and I knew I hadn't be able to stop her,

"Why do I keep messing everthing up?" I muttered Kathryn had set off to Boston. All I could do was wait for the call. Hours later, I saw Emma brushing leaves off her car, I smiled August had planted the book perfectly I clung to the last shred of hope I had left as Emma found the red metal box that holds Henry's book, while August also watched her from hiding. Emma arrived at the school where Henry and I waited

"My mom will be picking me up in like five minutes" Henry said as Emma sat down

"Ok I'll be quick" Emma said handing him the book

"My book!" Henry cried out in jubilation as Emma told Henry about how the book found it's way back to her I smiled Henry was _so _much happier to see the book than the video game Regina gave him to replace it.

"Maybe this means our luck is changing Operation Cobra is back on!" Henry said not missing the grin that split my face

"Does that mean I can help?" I asked hopefully

"Of coarse, you believe don't you?" Henry asked I squealed and grabbed the kid in a tight hug

"Thank you. Thank you, THANK YOU!" I cried I knew everything would be ok, we'd find Kathryn and the curse would end and I'd be here to see it.

* * *

_**AN: I honestly didn't like this chapter not because it sucked but because how much raw emotion I poured into it but then again that might be a good thing... I don't know, tell me what you think! Please review!**_


	11. Dreamy

Storybrooke was celebrating the Miner's Festival and Mary Margaret was attempting to bank some good will by selling candles made by the nuns. She was at Granny's asking for voluntiers. She asked Leroy to volunteer, but he retorted that she is the only person the town dislikes more than him.

"I'll volunteer!" I said Mary Margaret sighed

"Ms. Nolan I-"

"Please Ms. Blanchard it would be so much fun!" I said Mary looked around her it was obvious I was the only volunteer for now

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow nine sharp." I beamed

"See you then!" I chirriped leaving with Leroy. As we shuffled through town Sister Astrid spilled glitter on him and before my eyes Leroy changed.

"Somebody's smitten" I said as we walked away.

"Oh put a cork in it little sister!" Leroy muttered I grinned

"You know, volunteering might help you win her over!" I said in a singsongy voice as Leroy walked away.

* * *

The next morning I arrived at the school to meet Mary Margaret, Leroy was there too

"So you listened to me"

"No, I just want to help the nuns" Leroy insisted

"Whatever helps you sleep at night" I said rolling my eyes. We were about to head out when Astrid told Leroy she accidentally spent all her stipend on helium, he vowed to sell all her candles to make up the money the nuns need for rent. As we left Mary Margaret realized Leroy is in love with Astrid

"Of all the unavailible people!" Mary Margaret hissed as Leroy reminded her she is no better and the three of us teamed up to start selling. Unfortunately, Leroy was quite right about how unpopular he and Mary Margaret were so it was up to me. At the next house I knocked on the door alone an elderly woman answered

"Hello, I'm selling candels for the Miner's Festival would you like to buy a candel?" The old woman smiled at me

"You're the Nolan girl aren't you?" The smile slipped from my lips

"Yes"

"I'm sorry for your loss Ms. Nolan"

"Thank you" I said

"I'll take two candels please" as I collected the woman's money and gave her the candels Mary and Leroy watched dumb founded

"How did you do that?" Leroy asked as we moved on

"Advantage to living in a small town everyone knows your buissness" I muttered.

* * *

Unfortinately we didn't sell enough candels to make up for the rent and Leroy wasn't able to tell Astrid that he let her down and came up with a new plan. He offered to sell his boat to Mr. Gold in exchange for forgiving the nuns the rent. Knowing Gold though I wasn't to surprised when he declined and Astrid fonds out not all of the candles were sold. Desperate and near defeat, Leroy, Mary Margaret and me share a drink of hot chocolate with cinnamon at Granny's. Leroy had one last idea; he broke the power transformer for the whole town, causing a blackout. This forced everyone to buy candles and the stock was sold out. Leroy was restored as Astrid's hero. While the word "TRAMP" was still visible on Mary Margaret's truck, the town, including Granny, seemed to accept her again

"Ms. Blanchard may I talk to you?" I asked

"Of coarse" Mary said following me to a sucluded area

"What's up?" Mary asked

"You and my dad belong together and I wish he was married to you because then you would never leave us." I said tears filling my eyes

"Oh Tara-" Mary said

"I've had too many people leave me, I just need one person who won't" I said Mary gave me a hug

"I wish you were my mom" I sobbed

"I may not be your mother, but I'll always be here if you need to talk." Mary said as we rejoined the festival as we did I saw Emma helping David into a cop car

"Wait!" I screamed running over to them

"If your taking my dad to jail take me too!" I said to a stunned Emma

"Kid relax I'm just bringing him in for questioning!" Emma said

"I'm coming too!" I said

"No-"

"Yes! We're a family and family doesn't abondon family!" I said daring Emma to say no to me again Emma sighed

"Fine, hop in" and with that we drove off to the sheriff's station.

_**I like this chapter a lot more I really do wish Mary Margaret was my mom that'd be AWESOME! Please review!**_


	12. Red Handed

At the sheriff's office, Emma asked David a few questions about Kathryn's absence, but since there is no proof of a crime, she let him go. We went to Granny's to celebrate, at Granny's Diner, Ruby was chatting with August, who was telling her about his world travels. Granny called her over and told her to start the paperwork that comes with extra business. Ruby said she would rather see the world like August and quits her tedious job.

"Excusse me" I said to David before I ran after my favorite waitress. I found Ruby trying to brush off Dr. Whale, and get a ride out of town.

"Ruby please don't go!" I said

"I'll find you a place to stay until you figure everything out just please stay!" Fortinately Mary and Emma came along and offered to take Ruby home with them so she can figure things out.

* * *

Back in the sheriff's office, Henry and I were helping Ruby look for jobs, such as being a bike courier or as Henry put it

"Carrying stuff in a little basket." When Ruby answered the phone and takes messages for Emma, Emma applauded her for her help and offered her a job as her assistant. Ruby went to pick up lunch for everyone just as Mary Margaret walked in to tell Emma everything that happened with David.

"What happened to my dad?" I asked at the sound of David's name Mary Margaret uttered a low curse

"I found him wandering around in the woods he looked right through me like I wasn't there" Mary said I nearly bolted from the Sherrif's station right then

"We got to find him he could be hurt!" I cried

"I'll find him you stay here" Emma said

"And no John Wayne stuff"

"Who's John Wayne?" Henry asked I gawked at the kid

"Ok, you explain to Henry who John Wayne is, I'll find your dad" Emma said I sighed

"Seriously who's John Wayne?" Henry asked as Ruby returned with the food, Emma told Ruby that she's going to do real police work and help her find David.

"Oh come on you let _her _go!" I cried Emma and Ruby ignored me and left.

* * *

We recived a call from Emma about an hour later (Henry now full idolizing John Wayne) and we left for the hospital. Once at the hospital, I ran to David's room

"Are you freaking crazy!" I yelled David smiled at me

"Yes I'm fine thanks for asking" he said

"As I was saying" Dr. Whale said

"There is a good chance he was asleep during the whole ordeal and it might have been the same thing as when he came out of his coma." Regina came barging in, being David's emergency contact, and immediately told Emma to leave.

"She can stay" I said making Regina notice me for the first time

"Ms. Aldrich-"

"Nolan" I said

"Excusse me?"

"My last name is Nolan" Regina glared at me for a moment

"Ms. _Nolan_ as a minior I believe you have no say in the matter." Regina hissed as Emma left.

* * *

That night At the animal shelter David paces in the lobby with Mary Margaret and me sitting on couches trying to calm him down.

"David it's going to be ok" Mary said

"Really? How do you know that because, I honestly can't say anything about my actions anymore" David said

"There has to be an explanation" Mary said

"Your right," David said sitting down for once

"But the problem is I don't think it's a good one"

"Your not a bad person Dad, I know you you'd never hurt anybody!" I said

"Yeah well, what if I have one of these black outs and hurt you?" David asked me

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself." I opened my mouth to protest but just then Emma came in

"What is it? Did you find her?" David asked

"We found a box" Emma said

"What does that mean?" David asked

"We think that- we think that she-"

"What?" David asked

"There was a human heart inside it." Emma said

"Oh my God" Mary said as I ran over to David and hugged him David and I sank into the same chair and cried grieving Kathryn,

"I sent it out for some tests but there aren't any other missing people" Emma said

"You should go" Mary told Emma coming over to comfort us

"There's more," Emma said

"What?" David asked

"There were finger prints inside the lid of the box, I ran them through the records of everyone in town and there was a match" Emma said

"Arrest me" David said

"No" Mary said tryin to hold on to him

"Dad!" I cried as David got up and made his way to Emma

"Arrest me Emma, do it." David said

"David, the prints weren't yours" Emma said

"They were Mary Margaret's" Emma said

"No! Ms. Blanchard didn't do it!" I cried they all looked at me

"Emma, don't you see it's Regina! Regina's setting Ms. Blanchard up! Don't arrest her Emma! Please!" I cried

"Do you have proof of that Ms. Nolan?" Emma asked

"Come on Emma you know it's true!" I cried

"True or not I have to take Mary in" Emma said as she handcuffed Mary Margaret and gave her her Miranda Right's.

_**I** **can freaking quote the Mirand Rights You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you? With these rights in mind, do you wish to speak to me?" Please Review!**_


	13. Heart of Darkness

At the Sheriff's office, Emma was taking Mary's mug shot when I came running in,

"Emma you know Ms. Blanchard didn't do anything!" I cried

"Don't you have school?" Emma asked

"I'm ditching, I want to be with my friend!" I told her

"Tara honey, you can't skip school" Mary said

"But you didn't do anything I want to help!" I cried

"You can by going to school" Emma said I looked at Mary sadly

"Go, I'll be here when you get back" Mary said I threw my arms around her

"Come by after school I'll help you figure out that math" she said

"Thanks Ms. Blanchard!" I cried running all the way to school.

* * *

After school I went to Granny's, August approached me to talk.

"Hey little princess why the long face?"

"Why do you call me that?" I asked

"Call you what?"

"Little princess, I'm not little and I'm sure as hell not a princess" I said

"You're Prince Charming's daughter" August said

"Adopted daughter, no blood relation was so ever" I said

"So what? A princess is kind and generous, a princess stands up for what she believes in and can be stubborn as hell about it. You act just like that air go you're a princess." August said I rolled my eyes

"You know one of these days you're going to have to tell me who you are" I said

"I don't have to tell you yet" August said as I got my Hot chocolate and rushed off to the in the sheriff's office, Emma was telling Mary Margaret that she recommended getting a lawyer when Mr. Gold suddenly showed up. Despite Emma's reservations about Mr. Gold, Mary Margaret hired him because she knew that she needed help. She told Mr. Gold she cannot pay him, but because Mr. Gold is "invested in her future" (cough, cough Emma cough, cough); he told Mary Margaret that he doesn't want her to pay for the services.

"I don't trust him" I told Emma

"I don't either" Emma said. A little while later, Henry came in he'd found the ring of keys in Regina's office and showed them to Emma, telling her that he thought Regina used the keys to get into their apartment to steal the jewelry box and plant the hunting knife. Emma had a hard time believing him until Henry uses one of the keys to open the door.

"I got to go, Dad will worry if I don't get home" I said when I got home there was a note on the door:

**_Going to see Dr. Hopper, I'll be home in time for dinner love you!_**

- **_David_**

_Dr. Hopper!_ I ran as fast as I could to his office David was just coming out

"Dad!" I yelled drawing his attention

"Tara, go home! I'll be home soon" David said

"No, Dad I know what you've seen but it's not Ms. Blanchard!" I cried

"How do you know what I saw?" I paled I just blew my cover.

"I… um… that's not important! It's not Ms. Blanchard! Well it is and it isn't, you see Regina is actually the Evil Queen and she sent all the fairy tale people here and-"

"Tara you don't honestly believe that?"

"It's true, your Prince Charming and Ms. Blanchard is Snow White!" I cried

"And who are you Little Red Riding Hood?" David asked

"No that's Ruby, I'm no one I just made a wish and ended up here!" I said David shook his head

"I'm not crazy!" I cried

"Tara, go home I'll be there soon" David said kissing my forehead and heading to the station. The next morning I came into the station to talk to Mary Margaret only to find her cell to be empty.

_**DUN DUN DA! Please Review!**_


	14. Hat Trick

_We are so screwed!_ I thought as Mr. Gold and Emma returned to the sheriff's office to see Henry and I waiting for them. Henry quietly congratulated Emma on helping Mary Margaret escape, but Emma didn't know what he was talking about. Mr. Gold told Emma that Mary Margaret was no longer in her jail cell. Emma stated that if it is discovered that Mary Margaret escaped, proving her innocence would be impossible and set out to find her. Mr. Gold reminded Emma that her future is in jeopardy if she is found helping Mary Margaret. She told him that she would rather lose her job than her friend.

"I'm coming with you," I said

"No"

"Yes! Like it or not Mary is family I'm coming!" Emma gaped at me as I realized this was the first time I'd called her by her first name.

"Ms. Nolan while that is very noble, you don't have to be the hero here" Emma said calmly. I saw red

"I'm not _trying_ to be the hero! That's _your_ job! I'm trying to protect my family! Because at this point Emma you guys are all I have left!" I yelled before storming off into the woods. After awhile of walking and getting hopelessly lost I happened upon a mansion that looked familiar. I knocked on the door and a man with an odd scarf around his neck and a top hat answered he seemed familiar too.

"Hi, I went on a walk and got lost can I use your phone?" I asked

"Sure" the man said directing me to the cordless phone in the huge kitchen (Taylor's dream kitchen I sadly noted) dialing David's cell phone I got dial tone I frowned

"Can I offer you some tea?" The man asked my muscles went ridged the familiar mansion, the tea, the scarf, the hat! I was in Jefferson's house!

"No thank you" I managed to say

"Oh please I insist." Jefferson said sliding a cup my way with trembling hands I pretended to take a drink and become dizzy, I allowed him to drag me to a couch and lose consciousness.

* * *

When I opened my eyes I was bound and gagged crushing the teacup like I'd seen Emma do in this episode I used the shards to free myself. While sneaking around the mansion, I saw Jefferson sharpening scissors... and accidentally stepped on a loose floorboard. I hid in the nearest room and found Mary Margaret bound and gagged. I ran over to Mary and freed her,

"What are you doing here?" Mary hissed

"Saving you!" I whispered

"Did he hurt you?" I asked

"No, you?"

"Nope" Mary Margaret then told me that she had been running through the woods and was captured by Jefferson. She explained that she found a key in her cell and used it to escape.

"Let's get out of here I'll be mad at you later" I whispered just then I heard a gun load

"You're not going anywhere," Jefferson said. He ordered me to tie Mary Margaret back up and gag her

"It's going to be ok" I told her as Jefferson dragged me away

"Enough with the emotions I have a task for you" he said in the next room he seated me at a table with a hat and some tools and told me to make him a hat.

"Jefferson, it's not going to help there's very little magic here, not enough for a hat." I said

"How do you know my name?" Jefferson asked aiming the gun at me

"Long story, if you let me and Mary Margaret go I can promise you Grace will come back to you in time" Jefferson scoffed

"What's it to you if she goes free"

"She's my adoptive mother." Jefferson stared

"Give it time Jefferson, let us go."

"Not until I get my hat"

* * *

Later, I become frustrated (I flunked seventh grade Home Ec)

"I can't do this!" I cried

"You want free, you'll do it." Jefferson said

"Dude I flunked Home Ec!" I cried Jefferson rolled his eyes

"Just sow" when his back was turned, I hit him with the telescope Emma used and freed Mary Margaret. Jefferson caught up to me and attacked me. While we were fighting Mary Margaret hit him with a croquet mallet and kicked him out the window.

"Holy cow!" I cried

"Come on let's go!" Mary said grabbing my hand as Mary Margaret and I looked down, only the hat I made remained. As me and Mary ran outside Emma pulled up.

"Tara! Mary!" She yelled as we ran over to her

"Tara are you crazy? Your Dad's worried sick!" Emma yelled

"Family doesn't abandon family," I said before turning to Mary

"By the way, I'm mad at you"

"What'd I do?"

"You left! You promised me you'd always be there for me and you left!" I said getting in the car as Emma and Mary discussed her running in the end Mary Margaret willingly went back to her cell.

* * *

When we arrived back at the station David was waiting for us

"Dad!" I cried launching myself into his arms

"Are you ok?" David asked me

"I'm fine, I saved Ms. Blanchard," I said

"You did what?"

"We were trapped but we saved each other" I said

"You got yourself kidnapped just so you could save Ms. Blanchard!" David cried

"You are so grounded" David said as Regina came in to find that Mary Margaret was in her cell. Mr. Gold told Regina that his client is not seeing any visitors. As David dragged me home.

_**Not my best chapter but... TADA! Please Review!**_


	15. Stable Boy

_The blade glinted due to some unseen light source the rest of the room was dark as night, no darker the deepest darkest black I had ever seen. Regina stood with a knife to David's throat and was willing to kill him._

_"Tara, run" David said but I couldn't move_

_"Dad!" I cried at the sight of him_

_"Let him go Regina!" I snapped_

_"You are in no position to give orders Ms. Nolan" Regina replied_

_"Wanna bet?" I snarled_

_"I have no qualms on killing him Ms. Nolan" Regina said_

_"My name is Tara bitch! Let him go!" I snapped_

_"Amazing, not even related by blood and she has the bravery of you Prince Charming" Regina said acid in her voice_

_"Tara now is not the time to be brave!" David or I guess James said_

_"Family doesn't abandon family," I said_

_"Yes and good little girls listen to their fathers" Regina said_

_"You should have listened" Regina said cutting James's throat._

* * *

I woke up screaming I'd had lots of nightmares before but none like that! David came running in

"Are you ok?" He asked

"I- I had a bad dream" I said like a small child David sighed

"Come on, you can sleep in my bed" I smiled my thanks before following David to his room and climbing into Kathryn's side of the bed her pillow still smelling like coconut shampoo.

"Goodnight Tara" David whispered

"Goodnight Dad" I said drifting off.

* * *

The next morning David and I were headed to Granny's when we saw Emma coming out of the diner. David caught up with her he tried to apologize for accidentally saying that Mary Margaret was guilty. He told her that he misspoke and believes she is innocent, but Emma told David that Mary Margaret doesn't need his words, she needs a miracle. David sighed

"A mirical, now how is that going to help me?" David muttered

"If you listened to me we wouldn't be in this mess!" I said

"Tara-"

"Dad, admit it I was right"

"I had a memory of Ms. Blanchard in the woods planning to kill someone how can you tell me that isn't a memory?" David asked

"I keep telling you that's not Ms. Blanchard that's-"

"Snow White?"

"Yes!"

"You know what? We'll talk about this after school, go." David said

"Can I hang out with Henry after school?"

"No your still grounded" David said rushing me off to school.

* * *

After school Henry stopped by the animal shelter since that was my prison until David said otherwise

"Tara!"

"Hey, cutie what's up?"

"we need to find away to prove Ms. Blanchard's innocene!" Henry cried

"Henry, what are you doing here?" David asked coming out of the back

"You said I couldn't hang out with Henry, you didn't say _anything _about Henry hanging out with me" I said David rolled his eyes and went back to work

"Henry, listen to me you know how I told you how I got here?" I said holding Henry's shoulders

"Yes"

"Emma's out there right now looking for proof, all we have to do is stay here and wait until Kathryn turns up" I whispered

"Your so sure, how are you so sure?" Henry asked

"I just am kid, I just am" I said.

* * *

The next day Emma pulled me aside on my way to the shealter

"I got a search warrant" Emma said

"For Regina"

"Emma, Regina sees this coming she's ready for you!" I cried

"How?"

"Sidney! He's bugged your office he knows everything and more importantly so dose Regina!" Emma grabbed my arm dragging me in to the Sherrif's Office and smashed the vase with the tulips that Sidney brought in, discovering the bug inside and realized that Sidney was working with Regina and I was right all a long.

"Tara, I am _so_ sorry" Emma said

"It's ok, Emma you're my family too I forgive you" Emma started to tear up

"What's it with you and family?"

"It's important, it's been my lifeline for years but right now you need to trust me"

"Ok sure" Emma said

"We need to get August he's coming out of Granny's soon" Emma nodded not questioning me she put the now destroied bug in a baggy and running off with me to Granny's just as I said August was coming out of the diner

"August!" I cried

"Hey kiddo, how's lock up?"

"It sucks, but Emma's got something to say" Emma pulled out the bug

"What's that?"

"A bug, it's from Sidney" Emma said

"The newspaper guy?" August asked

"I should have seen it"

"Don't beat yourself up about it Emma, sometimes it's hard to see what's right in front of us. But I knew you would." August said

"I'm trying, and according to little Ms. Wonderkinz Nolan here I can trust you so, partners?" August smiled Just then we heard a scream and took off running for the back way to Granny's. As we approach the back of the alley, we see Ruby crying

"Ruby!" Emma cried

"What's going on?"

"S- she's, she's in the ally" Ruby said

"Who Ruby what happened?" Emma asked

"Hey, are you alright?" August asked Ruby as Emma ran on ahead

"Ruby, breathe" I said soothingly once Ruby was somewhat under control we followed Emma into the back ally a body was on the ground

"Oh my God!" I screamed

"August, keep Tara back" Emma said as I tried to rush forward August grabbed the hood of my sweatshirt

"Let me go! August!" I yelled as the person sat up it was Kathryn, and she was_alive_.

_**Again Not my best chapter but... TADA! Please Review!**_


	16. The Return

The next morning, (David let me off the hook after they found Kathryn) I saw Henry and August on a mission at Mr. Gold's shop.

"Do you honestly think you two can successfully fulfil a mission to distract Mr. Gold with out me?" I asked August blushed

"Tara, Um…"

"You don't have to explain August just be careful" August smiled

"Always Princess" as He and Henry hurried off to fulfil their plan. Henry kept Mr. Gold busy looking for a gift for Mary Margaret while August searched the office in back. I Knew Mr. Gold would catch him before he can find anything and become suspicious of what August could be looking for. But I knew August would get out of it.

* * *

That afternoon Me and David went to visit Kathryn, who was asleep when we got there David leaned in to kiss Kathryn's forehead and startled her

"What are you doing?"

"I was trying to kiss you on your forehead it was meant to be sweet" David said I snorted Kathryn smiled when she saw me

"Hey sweetheart, you miss me?"

"Um heck yeah!" I said Kathryn smiled and squeezed my hand

"I missed you too"

"It's good to see you" Kathryn said to David

"Kathryn, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I lied to you I'm sorry I cheated on you, I'm just sorry for all of this." David said

"David, it's ok, what we had it wasn't it for you, maybe for both of us, I can't blame you for just being the first one to see it." Kathryn said

"You are kinda amazing" David said

"Yeah I am."

"Now go on both of you get out of here so I can get some rest" Karyn said

"I'm going to give you that kiss on the forehead now" David said

"Knock yourself out" David kissed her forehead and we started to leave

"You take good care of him now Tara" Kathryn called after me I smiled at her

"Always" I said

* * *

At Mary Margaret's welcome home party, Henry presented his teacher with a card and a bell. David arrived and I slipped past Emma who was taking Henry home and trying to deal with David,

"August!" I hissed taking Henry's seat

"Hey Princess, how's your mom?"

"Better, did you find it?"

"Nope, but I will" Just then Emma came over to us

"Your Dad's taking Henry home I'm to walk you home after the party" she said I nodded as Mary Margaret came over and gave me a hug as I watched Emma talk to Mr. Gold.

* * *

The next day I caught up with August talking to Mother Superior with Mr. Gold following us

"Are you _sure _this is a good idea?" I asked

"Positive, Gold is following us he will demand to know what I wanted and she answers only that I asked for advice on reconnecting with his long estranged father." I shook my head

"Whatever, I got to go check up on the David Mary situation"

"Situation?"

"_You_ know who they are, and _I _know who they are and _we_ want them together!" I hissed

"Ok, bye Princess"

"Bye" I said running off I caught up with David as he finally caught up with Mary Margaret and apologized profusely for doubting her innocence, but she was still hurt deeply by it.

* * *

"August, This is a bad idea!" I said as August got ready to meet Mr. Gold

"No, it's a good idea" August said

"Everything will be fine Princess don't worry"

"If Emma finds your corpse in the woods I told you so!" I said August rolled his eyes

"Nobody's going to find my corpse in the woods" He said

"Because Mr. Glod is goint to burry it!" I cried

"No, because there will be no corpse to find" August said putting on his coat

"August! At least if this is the last time I see you tell me who you are!" I cried

"I keep telling you, that your going to have to wait!" August said as he left.

* * *

The next morning, Emma and I (I was shadowing Emma for the week) arrived at her office and found Regina prepared to offer a confession from Sidney. Sidney admitted to the kidnapping, the set-up, and faking the DNA results. Emma didn't not it for a minute figuring he was only confessing to Regina's crime because of his infatuation. Emma asked for a word with Regina after Regina came back she pulled me aside

"If you don't stop ruining everything I'll-"

"You'll what kill me? Looked how well that worked when you "killed" my mother." I hissed

"Ms. Nolan-"

"Trust me _your Majesty_ you don't want to threaten me" I said

"And why's that?" Regina hissed glaring at me

"I think I hear Emma coming, if I where you I'd let me go and get out of here, bitch"

"Why don't I want to threaten you Ms. Nolan?" Regina spat

"Because, all the time I've been here I've been taking over the game and I Madame Mayor, control the game now."

_**I like the ending of this chapter Please Review!**_


	17. The Stranger

I caught up with Emma as she was on her way to meet Henry who radioed Emma about an Operation Cobra emergency. August following Emma, telling her that a custody battle won't accomplish anything and wants the sheriff to look at the big picture to rid of Regina.

"Hey Emma, hey August" I said

"Hey Princess, a little help please?"

"With what?" I asked

"Convincing Emma to take the day off so I can show her how exactly to beat Regina,"

"I said no August Tara's shadowing me this week." August shot me a look

"What? My dad was a cop!" I said as me and Emma out ran August. At Granny's, Henry informed Emma that someone changed the book which now features the story of Pinocchio, but left no ending to what happen afterwards, and since no one knows where the book is kept, they wonder how that is possible and realizes there's more to the story then they think, which would later point to the person who restored the book after the storm, I secretly smiled, _August._

* * *

An hour later, I snuck out and met August at Mr. Gold's shop, where Mr. Gold was talking with Marco, whom August immediately recognized, but didn't say anything. Once Marco was gone Mr. Gold questioned why August didn't say anything, August didn't reply but tells him that Emma was too focused on getting custody of Henry and needed Mr. Gold to push Emma towards him so that he can get her to believe in the curse.

"Excuse me but getting my nephew out of that house with psycho bitch is important too!" I said after Mr. Gold commented on August's history, they ignored me and he told August that he would give Emma a gentle nudge towards him. As we walked past Granny's

"So, Pinocchio huh?"

"Yep"

"That was a big secret why?"

"What it wouldn't be a very good story if I didn't tease you a bit" August said nudging me just then Emma walked out to go see August and me, she told him that she is just about out of options; he can show her the big picture.

"I got to go home, be careful August, night Emma!" I said as I headed home.

* * *

Hours later, David was locking up the shelter as I waited patently in the truck when he saw Regina across the street struggling with her car, and he offered her a ride home. At first she refused, but eventually accepted. When we arrive at her house, she offers for him to stay for dinner, but David declines, saying that he needs to be up early for work the next day. Regina then picked up a blank card claiming Henry had left a note saying that he was having dinner with Archie after his session instead of coming home, so David decided to stay out of pity for the mayor. During our dinner together, David complimented her lasagna, and took her dishes, while Regina thanked him for his kindness. As he thanked her for taking care of him, Regina tells him the story of how she found him, after a late night of work remembering that she left her phone at the office. As Regina turned around to get the phone, she found David on the side of the road, nearly frozen to death. (BULL!) And Regina moved in to kiss David, I nearly screamed but held my tongue and waited, David rejected her, (THANK GOD!) telling her things are great as it was and thanked her again for dinner before leaving. As David and I headed home, I heard a furious Regina smash a mirror and smiled.

* * *

That night I saw Emma's yellow bug speed by and my heart stopped Emma was leaving, and worse she was leaving with _Henry._

_**This chapter was SO weird! It was short but action packed! Only a few chapter's left until I start my spin on season two YAY! (BTW I found out when the shows coming back I'm trying not to punch something) Please Review!**_


	18. An Apple Red As Blood

The next morning Emma was talking with Archie, who told her that Emma has no case against Regina and doesn't tell her either way if Henry is better off, but does make her understand that the fighting between Emma and Regina was only hurting Henry. This emotional tug of war was finally causing Emma to retreat back to her shell.

"Doc we have to get him out of there I've been through it it's hell" Emma turned to look at me

"I'm sorry" Archie said before leaving I took his empty seat

"We need to talk" I said

"What's up sweetie?" Emma asked

"You freaking abducted Henry!" I hissed

"You can't leave Emma we need you!"

"How did you?"

"You drove past my house!" Emma frowned

"Why do _you _need me?"

"Because I had a twin sister who was taken from me, my dad is your dad air go you're my sister, and besides you need to break the curse!"

"Tara-"

"Emma, if you won't stay for me, stay for Henry" I begged before I left.

* * *

That afternoon, Me and Henry went to Emma's apartment after she called us I had a bad feeling about this.

"Hey Em-" I saw the boxes and my heart stopped Emma told Henry that she was leaving, but Henry tried to get her to stay, only to have Emma tell him that this isn't a story. He stares at her in disbelief that she still doesn't believe in the curse, but Emma tells him that all Regina has ever done is fight for him.

"Emma, you can't go!" I cried desperation clawing at my heart.

"You have to break the curse!" I cried

"Tara your almost fifteen! Your life as far as I know has been a living hell! Henry's ten he'll learn in time but you, you're old enough to know better there is no such things as curses, and magic, and fairy tales!" Emma cried

"Yes there is!" I yelled as tears streamed down my face

"Tara come on! How can you believe in magic when every wish on every star, every dandilion, EVERY 11:11 has never come true!" Emma cried

"Your wrong! I made a wish on 11:11 to come here and look where I ended up, here with you!" I screamed as Henry saw the apple turnover on the counter, he tried to convince his Emma not to eat it and took a bite

"Henry no!" I screamed as Henry collapsed after swallowing the turnover, leaving a stunned Emma in a state of disbelief there was silence for a long beat and then. I screamed.

_**Again, this chapter was SO weird! It was short but action packed! Only a chapter left until I start my spin on season two YAY! I'm excited! Please Review!**_


	19. A Land Without Magic

Immediately after having eaten the poisoned turnover that resulted in his collapse, Emma rushed Henry to the hospital. Dr. Whale asked Emma if he ate anything or if anything happened, but when she shows the doctor the turnover, he dismisses the idea that it was poisoned.

"But it _is _poisioned!" I cried

"Ms. Nolan what are you doing here?" Dr. Whale asked

"I was there when Henry collasped" Dr. Whale turned to a nurse next to him

"Get her out of here" as the nurse tried to drag me away I screamed out to Emma

"Emma, you have to believe! Break the curse _believe!_" I was thrown out of the hospital As Regina entered to see Henry,

"You bitch!" I screeched after her before going for a walk. I was walking along an alley way when I came across David and Mary talking, David was telling Mary Margaret that ever since he awoke from the coma, the only thing that has ever made sense to him was her. He went on to say that he plans on leaving town and moving to Boston unless Mary Margaret gave him a reason to stay.

"David," Mary Margaret said softly

"I can't, and further more I _shouldn't _be the reason you stay, you should stay for Tara your _daughter _she's a sweet, smart girl who's had everyone she's ever loved walk out on her. And she finally thinks she has someone who loves her and you're leaving."

"Mary Margaret-"

"Tara once told me she wished you and I was married because, I wouldn't leave her like Kathryn did." Mary said before getting in her car and driving away. I stepped out of the shadows Tears in my eyes

"You're _leaving_?" David turned to me shocked

"Tara-"

"I'll be good, just don't leave me!" I cried before running away sobbing I found myself at August's room Emma already inside August turned to wood

"Oh my God!" I screamed Emma was sobbing by his bed and turned to me wiping her tears she said:

"Come on kiddo we have work to do."

* * *

We arrived at the town's clock, Regina's first question was

"Why the hell is _she _here?"

"To make sure you don't pull anything stupid" I snapped Regina rolled here eyes and took Emma to a secret room inside the boarded-up Storybrooke Public Library/clock tower that contained an elevator, but only one person could go down while the other operates it.

"I'll go down" I said

"Like hell you will!" Emma snapped and despite her hatred and mistrust for Regina, Emma decided she will descend down while Regina and I stayed above ground. Near eight o'clock Mr. Gold arrived

"What are you doing here?" Regina asked

"Collecting my potion of coarse" Mr. Gold said

"Like hell you're getting that potion a snapped

"Who's going to stop me Ms. Nolan? _You?_" just then the elevator arrived at the top and Emma stepped out holding the egg

"What's going on?" Emma asked

"I'll take that" Mr. Glod said taking the egg I lunged at him and bit his hand making him cry out and drop the egg that Emma grabbed he tried shaking me off but my jaw locked like a pit-bull. Just then Emma and Regina both received calls from the hospital regarding Henry. Making us leave Mr. Gold hand bleeding in the libray, when we arrived at the hospital, we learned that Henry did not survive and Emma and Regina and I grieved. A devastated Emma went to Henry's body, whispered to him that she loved him, and kisses him on the forehead. A pulse of something strong and pure shuttered out ruffling everyone's hair and Henry drew a big gasp and sat up alive.

"I love you too" Henry told an overjoyed Emma

"You saved me"

"You did it" Regina said as I smiled at Emma and Henry suddenly something occurred to me

"Oh my God! Dad!" I cried before running out of the hospital and on to the street, people were starting to wander the streets in a daze. After a bit of searching I found who I was looking for

"Ms. Blanchard!" I screamed running across the street and hugging her

"Tara!" We stood hugging for a long time before Mary spoke

"I'd actually perfer if you call me Snow" I nearly fainted

"Y- you remember!" Snow smiled

"Yes, now come on let's find your dad" after awhile of wandering around we heard a familiar voice call out to us

"Snow! Tara!"

"Charming" Snow whispered

"Dad!" I screamed before running to him

"You found me!" Snow cried

"Did you ever doubt I would?" James asked kissing her passionately, when they came up for air James turned to me

"Tara I'm-" I burried my face in his chest

"I'm so sorry, I never should have left you" James whispered

"Nothing you could do could make me love you less!" I started to sob and James held me kissing the top of my head over and over again. Suddenly there was a dull roaring sound and I looked up to see a big purple cloud- of- certain- doom heading our way. I couldn't scream in terror all I could do is watch as the cloud came closer James grabbed on to me and Snow as the cloud engulfed us

"I love you!" I screamed to James and then everything went black.

_**Thanks to all of you who read this story** **I'm starting work on the sequal A Family's Love Right away! keep a look out for it! Love you all!**_


End file.
